Ich, Layla von Troja
by Thashira
Summary: Ihr glaubt zu wissen, was damals in Troja passiert ist?


**Vorwort: **So Leutz... das ist meine erste „Ich-FF" ( Aso ne FanFiction, die aus der „Ich-Form" erzählt wird) Es geht um Troja... Allerdings halt ich mich eher auch ein wenig an den Film, auch wenn dieser historisch ned grad korrekt is Also für alle Fans der Originalversion von Homer: ICH GARANTIERE FÜR NICHTS!   
Es is so ne Art „Was-wäre-wenn?"-FanFic. Es geht drum, was wäre wenn Priamos noch ne Tochter hät...? In der FF geht's um den trojanischen Krieg aus ihrer Sicht... mehr will ich aba ned labbern... bitte lest selber Denn ich will nur eins: Reviews Ah ja... P.S.: Ihr Name ist Layla ;)

**Prolog**

Das Schiff schwankte – zu stark für meinen Geschmack. Ich hatte die Schifffahrt nie gemocht. Obwohl ich als Kriegerin und somit zum kämpfen aufgezogen wurde, bereitete mir selbst der Anblick des kleinsten Kahnes gefühllose Beine und einen verdrehten Magen. Doch diese Reise war wichtig und in Liebe zu meinem Vater, der zu Hause in Troja blieb, nahm ich es einmal mehr mit meinem Mageninhalt auf... Das Schiff bracht meine zwei älteren Brüder, mich und 20 weitere Trojaner nach Sparta. Nach vielen, langen Jahren war König Menelaos von Sparta des Krieges müde geworden und hatte Frieden mit Troja geschlossen. Nun waren wir auf dem Weg nach Sparta, um dort den Frieden zu feiern.  
Selten hatte ich meinen Vater so glücklich gesehen. War ihm doch nichts wichtiger als Frieden und Sicherheit für die Menschen, die er liebte.  
Langsam erhob ich mich von meiner Liege. Die Sonne würde bald aufgehen. Mein Bruder schlief noch immer. Paris war seit je her immer derjenige gewesen, der alles nicht so ernst nahm. Viel lieber flirtete er mit irgendwelchen Frauen, als dass er in den Krieg zog. Doch Niemand nahm ihm das übel. Die Leute mochten ihn, weil er so offenherzig und ungestürmt war. Auch wenn ich ähnlich unruhig wie er war, so war ich doch irgendwie das pure Gegenteil meines Bruders. Gut, ich konnte ebenfalls nie still sitzen. Ich mochte es ebenfalls, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Doch ich hatte gerne viele Menschen um mich. Paris war darin eher ein Einzelgänger. Ausserdem ging ich äusserst gerne auf die Jagd, was ja für eine Frau nicht gerade so typisch war... und ich zog in den Krieg, wenn es nötig war. Die Trojaner waren auch mein Volk, genau so wie sie das Volk meines Vaters waren. Auch wenn er am Anfang nicht gerade glücklich darüber war, so zeigte sich mein Vater mit der Zeit doch einverstanden, dass ich gemeinsam mit meinem Bruder die trojanischen Truppen anführte. Die Männer gehorchten mir, auch wenn ich noch ziemlich jung war...  
Mein Blick schweifte über die daliegenden Gestalten. Wer nicht gerade am Rudern oder am Wache halten war, schlief. Das Lager war kreisförmig angelegte. In der Mitte langen die Liegen von meinen Brüder und mir, aussen rum die der Restlichen...  
Ich trat an Deck. Für einmal lang die See ziemlich friedlich. Welch ein Glück... Ich lehnte mich einwenig nach vorne, um aufs Wasser zu blicken, welches die aufgehende Sonne reflektierte. Dies alles war so wunderbar anzuschauen. Doch der Friede täuschte. Wasser, gerade in solchen Mengen, war alles andere als ungefährlich. Poseidon war unberechenbar...  
„Pass mir bloss auf, dass du nicht ins Wasser fällst", meinte plötzlich eine leicht spöttische, liebevolle Stimme.  
Erwischt blickte ich mich um. Mein ältester Bruder sass da, lässig an die Wand gelehnt; seine dunkelbraunen, leuchtenden Augen spiegelten die Sonnenstrahlen.  
„Wenn du mich noch mal so erschreckst, passiert das garantiert noch!", gab ich schlagfertig zurück.  
„Ich werde es mir merken, fürs nächste Mal."  
Er lächelte sanft.  
„Na das hoffe ich doch..."  
Ich setzte mich an seine Seite. Eine Weile sassen wir schweigend da.  
Plötzlich meinte Hektor: „Dir scheint es ja wieder besser zu gehen..."  
„Das Wasser ist ungewöhnlich ruhig heute... Hoffentlich bleibt das noch eine Weile so. Ich habe das Schwanken wirklich langsam satt!"  
„Ja, Poseidon meint es heute wirklich gut mit uns! Aber ich würde mich wundern, wenn das so bleibt. Der Gott des Meeres kann sehr launisch sein..."  
„Als ob ich das nicht wüsste!", murmelte ich sarkastisch.  
„Ich bitte dich! Du bist eine Amazone, du wirst die restlichen zwei Tage schon überleben."  
Meine Laune änderte sich schlagartig.  
„Nenn mich nicht so!", fauchte ich.  
„Du weißt genau, wie sehr ich diesen Ausdruck hasse! Amazonen sind Frauen die den Kampf und Krieg vor alles stellen, vor alles, was sie lieben. Frauen die das männliche Geschlecht verachten. Siehst du mich wirklich so?"  
Seine Miene wurde nun ebenfalls ernst.  
„Yla... Du weißt genau, wie ich das meine!"  
Ich weiss nicht ob es nun an seinen Worten, seinen unschuldig braun funkelnden Augen oder an der Tatsache, dass er mich bei meinem Kosenamen aus Kindertagen nannte, lag, aber mein Zorn verebbte so schnell wie er kam.  
„Endschuldige", nuschelte ich verlegen.  
Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Schultern und er strich mir sanft über den Kopf. Normalerweise mochte ich das nicht, aber von ihm lies ich mir das gefallen.  
„Schon in Ordnung Yla, schon in Ordnung..."

-

**Ende vom Prolog**

-

Anm. der Autorinäh.. der Prolog is schon n wenig älter... also bitte trotzdem weiterlesen :D.. Die weiteren Kap. werden n wenig ‚aktueller' sein :)


End file.
